The Cheering Up Of Mr Frodo
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Shortly after Moria, Merry and Pippin try to cheer Frodo up by playing with Legolas. Little do they know that it's just what the two oblivious idiots needed to come together. Frodo/Legolas slash, one-shot, kind of matchmaking


**Title:** The Cheering Up Of Mr. Frodo

**Summary:** Shortly after Moria, Merry and Pippin try to cheer Frodo up by playing with Legolas. Little do they know that it's just what the two oblivious idiots needed to come together.

**Warnings:** Slash, Legolas/others, but nothing explicit. Some angst. That's about it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The character belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**A/N:** I have no idea where this came from, but I couldn't get it out of my head, so I just went with it. Hope you all like it. Hehe! I just adore Merry and Pippin. They are so funny! *Giggles*

**Main Pairing:** Frodo Baggins/Legolas Greenleaf

**Story wordcount:** 1,297

LGPTLGPTLGPTLGPTLGPT

Legolas was just minding his own business, sharpening his arrows when young Mr. Peregrin Took caught him off guard by coming over, and just perched himself down next to him without a care in the world. And then the green-eyed Halfling did something most unexpected. He reached up, framing the Prince of Mirkwood's face in his hands enthusiastically, and pulled his head down so he could capture his mouth with his own. He gasped, shocked, and pushed the little one as gently as he could away. He did feel somewhat guilty at the hurt look on the little one's young face.

"I'm sorry! " was all Pippin mumbled, before getting to his feet and bolted. Legolas watched him go completely baffled.

"See, I warned you, Mr. Legolas seems like the professional type and that he wouldn't appreciate openly displays of affection like that, and that it wouldn't be a good idea," Sam reprimanded Pippin. He couldn't believe the Fool of a Took as Gandalf would say had been so bold as to actually follow through on Merry's dare earlier. But who could blame them for wanting to touch the Elven beauty really? If he wasn't already completely in the love with Rosie, he'd be playing their game as well.

He grinned, "Maybe you should dare Merry to kiss him back as revenge?"

Pippin smirked back and Sam felt somewhat guilty for Legolas having to put up with another trouble maker. He couldn't help but see Mr. Frodo's smiling amusingly at them from the side though and it eased the guilty feeling a bit. He hated feeling guilty. At least his cousin' antics were starting to cheer his Master up a little . It was good to see him happy again for a change.

LGMBLGMBLGMBLGMBLGMB

The second time Legolas was taken by surprise, he was taken a walk alone, or so he thought. He suddenly heard a chuckle from behind, and he swirled around, drawing his bow and an arrow out, ready to defend himself, instinctively. He sighed with relief though when he saw that it was only Merry, who had succeeded in sneaking up on him and put his bow and arrow away. He had heard the legends of Halflings and their stealth and light as a feather feet, but this was the first time he saw proof of it, for he didn't hear young Meriadoc's approach at all.

"Oops! Sorry, Mr. Legolas, Sir! I didn't mean to startle you." The humorous glint in the little one's bright dark blue-eyes betrayed his lie and he glared down at him. He didn't appreciate being taken for a fool by anyone. Merry suddenly reached out to take his hand, but he only managed to graze his wrist as he snatched it away from him.

"I don't know what game you little one's trying to play here, but I don't appreciate being taken for a fool, Master Meriadoc," he snapped, and instantly regretted when he saw the regret and true shame shine in the young one's eyes. He was about to apologize for sounding so harsh with him, but the Halfling was running away before he could even open his open.

He watched the small figure's retreating back, still wondering what game their Hobbit's were trying to pull.

He was just glad that Gimly had been present at either of his unexpected encounters. The Dwarf would never have let him live this down .

And Aragorn. Not to mention Boromir. He didn't think he couldn't handle the teasing, he was sure he would get from the two men of the Fellowship if they were to find out.

He couldn't help but wonder what Gandalf would think of this and had no doubt his friend would have been amused. He was very fond of the Halflings after all. And he hated to admit it, but he was starting to see why. At least they kept him on his toes. Especially Merry and Pippin it would seem.

LGFBLGFBLGFBLGFBLGFBLGFB

Legolas was brushing his hair, when the Ring Bearer himself decided to grace him with his presence. He looked up and could help but smile as Frodo watched him glide the brush through his hair, almost like in a trance. He was suddenly suspicious that Frodo might want to kiss him like his cousins had, but for some reason, he didn't think he'd mind if Frodo did at all. At least it looked like Frodo was going to ask him first. Or so it seemed.

"Yes, Little One?" he asked, wanting to know what was the matter. Though he suspected he already knew. No doubt the older Hobbit was feeling guilty for his younger cousins' actions towards him lately and came to apologize.

"I wish to apologize for my cousins' behavior towards you as of late. I'm afraid it was partially my fault. I believe they were just doing it to try to cheer me up."

He was confused, and whispered, "By trying to kiss me?"

Frodo nodded, giving him a little smile, and Legolas thought he should smile more often. He was even more beautiful when he did that.

_'Wait a second? More beautiful?'_ Since when did he start thinking of Frodo as beautiful? Oh, well. He supposed it really didn't matter. It was the truth anyway.

"They have a strange sense of humor."

He couldn't help but smile back at that. Strange sense of humor indeed.

"I can see that. But why me?"

Frodo suddenly beamed, looking very playful all of the sudden, as he drew a little closer, but keeping a respectful distance. "Didn't you know? I thought it would be well known by now that we Hobbit's have always been very fond of Elves, my Prince."

He was teasing me. Frodo was teasing me. And doing a very fine job of it too, for he felt himself blush, and knew his face must be beet red by now. He didn't want Frodo to stop.

"And I could hardly blame Merry and Pippin for wanting the attention of such a lovely and fair Elven Prince such as yourself. Especially when you blush. Like right now."

"Frodo..." He was stopped by the Ring Bearer reaching to press his index and middle fingers against his lips.

"Are you blushing because you're embarrassed, or because of me?" Frodo withdrew his fingers.

Legolas rose his eyebrows in surprise, but of the pleasant kind. He had no idea Frodo could have such a way with words. They were making him willing to surrender to his touch, his every wish, need. He wanted that too. To be the one taken care of for once.

"You," he admitted, reaching for Frodo's hand, and laced their fingers together.

He saw the lust and happiness in Frodo's big stunning bright blue-eyes, and wished to keep them that was forever more than anything;

"I wish to kiss you, Legolas. May I the pleasure?"

Legolas gulped, feeling nervous all the sudden, but nodded, giving the future savior of Middle Earth his permission.

Frodo's smile nearly reached his eyes, as he framed Legolas's face between his hands and leaned in to press their lips together for a brief kiss, but it was no less passionate. He heard himself moan in protest when Frodo pulled away but still held him at arms length. His little one smiled with amusement up at him.

"It's okay, Love. It'll be okay." Frodo said soothingly, trying to reassure him.

But why did he get the sinking feeling that his Ring Bearer was also trying to reassure himself?

**The End**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


End file.
